


Error 404

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Alters [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, AskJeeves is totally Felix, Continuation of Battle of the Servers, Crushes, Cute, Enemies, Evie is totally Marzia, Flirting, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Rivalry, Tsunderes, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Google tries to get to the bottom of Bing's anger with him.





	Error 404

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObsessedWithYaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ObsessedWithYaoi).
  * Inspired by [Battle of the Servers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963365) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



> SAY THANK YOU TO MY BOYFRIEND FOR GETTING ME TO WRITE ALL THIS FLUFF AND THANK YOU TO OBSESSEDWITHYAOI FOR THE REQUEST :)

Another day on Androda, and another day that Bing hated to be outside.

 

Which is why he'd decided to stay inside and tidy up his home instead, because really, what reason did he have to be outside?

 

He heard his doorbell ring, eyebrow raising mechanically as he wondered who that could possibly be. Jeeves had been out of town with Evie, so it couldn't be him, and he really had no other friends in the area.

 

He really preferred not to talk to people, even though it gave him the reputation of some killbot who was just waiting on the most opportune time to take over the planet, which he had no intention of doing.

 

With a sigh, he fluffed his golden hair and unlocked the door, curious as to who his guest could be. 

 

Lo and behold, it was his  _most favorite_ person in the entire world, Google.

 

"Hello, Bing."

 

Bing rolls his eyes and contemplates shutting the door in his smug, tanned face. Instead, since his emotion port decided to malfunction or something (at least that's what he told himself), he leaned against the doorway with a stoic look. "Google."

 

"I was wondering, if I could ask you a few questions. You seem to have some sort of issue with me, and I would like to change that."

 

His blood most have quickly rushed to his face, because Google's smile got wider, so he huffed. "Why? M'perfectly happy how I am, thank ye. I have friends."

 

"My servers tell me you have approximately one friend, Jeeves."

 

"Evie and I are close!" Bing argues, and Google chuckles.

 

"May I come in? It would really help me rest better if I could settle this rivalry."

 

Bing squints his blue eyes, scanning Google for sarcasm, but finding none. He sighs and pushes himself off the wall, walking towards his kitchen as an invitation rather than using his words.

 

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

 

"Hm." Bing says, continuing to clean his dining room table. "Speak."

 

"Well, I've realized your hostility towards me, and I have done research on causes of strain."

 

"Strain."

 

"On our relationship."

 

"We don't  _have_ a relationship."

 

"Everyone has a relationship, Bing. Even if it is a bad or unhealthy one." Google argues, and Bing just scoffs, scrubbing at the table like it betrayed him. "I've noted a few reasons why you may not be fond of me, as everyone else is."

 

"Oh really?  _Please_ tell me. I'd love ta know." Bing says sarcastically, and Google just clears his throat.

 

"I believe the main cause of the strain on our relationship is because you are infatuated with me."

 

Bing laughs, standing up straight and raising  a bushy eyebrow. "Really?"

 

"Your face is flushing again, Bing." Google challenges, walking closer to him as Bing backs into the table. Soon, they're face to face, and Google tilts his head sideways. "Are you flustered by my presence?"

 

"Wh-what? No, back up you fuckin' menace!" Bing says, scrambling away from Google's broad smile with a blush. "Why do you keep askin' me that?"

 

"Because it keeps happening."

 

"It's summer!"

 

"We're inside, and the temperature in here is approximately 50.3 degrees."

 

"That! That's why I can't stand ya."

 

"What?"

 

"You keep correctin' me. I dunno, it's just annoyin'!" 

 

"My objective is to properly inform people." Google says, and Bing scoffs in disbelief. "Does it really bother you that much, Bing?"

 

"Yes! it's my number one pet peeve at this point." He says, moving on to scrub his counter top. He can hear Google whirring behind him, following close.

 

"Why do you not ask me to stop?"

 

"I don't know!" Bing yells, throwing down his towel and huffing. "Now will ye leave me alone?" He turns around, and all too fast his face is caught in Google's hands and he's being pulled into a kiss. He quickly pushes him away, face completely red as Google smiles.

 

"You're red."

 

"Really? I didn't notice." Bing spat, and Google only laughed at him.  
  


"Why won't you admit you're infatuated with me?"

 

"Because I'm not!" 

 

Google nods, stifling a laugh. "Alright, Bing. You are not infatuated with me."

 

Bing frowns, pointing his towel at Google. "Nuh huh! Yer not playin' these games with me!"

 

"No games, just stating a fact." Google smiles again, and Bing squints his eyes.

 

"I guess if you said it, it  _must_ be true."

 

"That's right." Google says, quickly kissing Bing's forehead and heading towards the door. "Goodbye, Bing. I'll see you tomorrow."

 

With a flushed face and a racing heart, Bing huffs and sticks his tongue out. "Shut up."

 

Google closes the door behind him as he leaves, and Bing leans against it with a twisted face.

 

"Fuckin' google."


End file.
